


Undone

by hoesthetic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, embarrassing boyfriends, tf do i tag this as, treehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoesthetic/pseuds/hoesthetic
Summary: Mark watches with a tad bit of curiousity how he loosens his grip, first a little and then completely, letting go of Mark’s hand. Before he can pull his arm back, Lucas grips his wrist again. His fingers go the whole way around. It’s not a new observation.





	Undone

Mark pulls himself up just to plop down on the wooden floor of the treehouse, before crawling forward just so he doesn’t block the exit and Lucas doesn’t topple over him. It smells weird in there, but the scent is also familiar and nostalgic, if a not bit mouldy. Mark looks around the small space, the dark brown walls nothing special or extraordinary, even if as a child it was the best place he could have imagined.

Lucas lets out a pained groan alongside with a bark of laughter when he manages to shove himself inside the treehouse. It does look sort of funny, drawing an amused giggle from Mark’s mouth. It’s cramped even with just him, since the house was built for children and not teenage boys with lanky limbs, and Lucas just happens to be unfairly big.

“It’s so tiny,” Lucas exclaims, dragging himself on his knees across the floor to sit beside Mark who has perched himself against the wall. He doesn’t dare to lean against it with his whole weight, even if that would be more comfortable, since he has to admit he’s a bit nervous how the treehouse will hold them.

“Everything is tiny compared to you,” Mark says, patting his bare thigh. The summer day is warm and the air inside the treehouse is stuffy even despite the small hole in the wall working as a window and the exit, which is just a bigger hole in the wall. There used to be some furniture and things such as pens and paper but of course they’ve been removed ever since they stopped visiting the treehouse often.

But now that it’s summer and the both of them are back home from college, and apparently feeling nostalgic, they’re up in the tree again. Which could, potentially, be a very bad idea since the treehouse hasn’t been upkeeped in a while, as far as Mark knows.

“Like you,” Lucas hums happily, putting his hand on top of Mark’s. He would like to argue back but even Lucas’ palm practically covers his whole hand, he decides to keep his mouth shut and settles for a huff from the back of his throat. Lucas grins at him brightly.

Mark and Lucas have something like he would call history. Or perhaps that sounds a way too dramatic and misleading. From the same neighbourhood, they grew up as close friends just to fall out when they went to different high schools, only to reunite at college, and Mark thinks they fell in love. He isn’t too sure about that though. At least he really, really likes Lucas, and he knows the other one likes him too, judging by the fact they’ve dating for at least half a year.

Mark gets to his head a lot, so it’s not a surprise that it takes a poke from Lucas’ finger to his neck for Mark to jolt out from his thoughts.

“Stop spacing out,” Lucas whines like the manchild he is. Mark glances at him and furrows his brows.

“Sorry that I actually have thoughts,” he says, leaving out the _unlike some._ Lucas fakes an offended face.

“Wanna know what I’m thinking?” Lucas asks.

“Sure.”

Instead of continuing, Lucas takes a hold of Mark’s wrist, turning his hand around where it was still on his thigh, and interlaces their fingers. Mark almost coos. The size difference isn’t that major but noticeable, and maybe he likes it a bit more than he should. Maybe.

Lucas lifts their intertwined hands closer to his face and presses his lips against Mark’s knuckles. It takes some effort for him not to react in an embarrassing way—he knows he is easy to rile up in many ways but Lucas is grinning very sweetly with mischief in his eyes, and Mark doesn’t want to give in to this. He is ridiculous and well, Mark is ridiculously whipped.

“My hands are dirty,” he points out. Lucas just shrugs his shoulders.

“Okay.”

Mark watches with a tad bit of curiousity how he loosens his grip, first a little and then completely, letting go of Mark’s hand. Before he can pull his arm back, Lucas grips his wrist again. His fingers go the whole way around. It’s not a new observation.

He didn’t really expect Lucas to put his mouth on his forefinger, but that’s what happens anyway, and Mark can’t even tug his hand away from his hold.

“What are you doing?” Mark exclaims in a higher pitch, both dumbfounded and confused, but also amused, all throughout the discomfort. Lucas laughs loudly, with his whole chest, biting down on Mark’s finger, which is _in his mouth._ Mark can feel the wet warmth of his tongue and spit. He fake gags.

“Ew, ew, ew,” he repeats, watching with eyes round how the spit drools down his hand and Lucas just keeps laughing, and even it sounds absurd and odd partly muffled.

Lucas is ridiculous. Mark can’t even comprehend it.

He manages to tug his hand away when Lucas starts to shake with his laughter, apparently finding the situation very funny. Mark wipes his wet hand on Lucas’ shorts.

“You’re gross, what the hell,” he chokes out.

“It’s not like I haven’t had my mouth on you before,” Lucas states, sounding almost proud.

“Yeah but—” Mark pauses, breathes in, before continuing in a calmer voice, “Why would you… The ladder is so dirty and—”

“I don’t care, babe,” Lucas smiles with teeth visible.

“Don’t call me that,” Mark mumbles.

“Babe.”

“I don’t like you.”

Lucas sounds so happy as he laughs, opening his arms and grabbing Mark by his torso and hugging him to his chest. He doesn’t bother to pull away. He doesn’t even want to. Ridiculously whipped, that’s what Mark is.

”Adorable,” Lucas hums into his hair.

“Fuck you,” Mark mumbles but it’s muffled by the way his face is pressed into Lucas’ chest. He taps Mark’s back with his big palms, before sliding them down and resting them on the small of his back. It would be uncomfortable to be pressed against one another like this if it weren’t for the bit chillier air the treehouse provided, in the shadow of Mark’s family home’s backyard.

Lucas always manages to surprise him, it seems, since the next thing Mark notices is his hand shoved into his shorts. It draws a weird noise from his mouth.

“Lucas!” Mark hisses. The other one just laughs, squeezing his ass roughly. Mark doesn’t try to wiggle away from his touch, just narrows his eyes and looks at Lucas’ amused face. His face that is very close. Mark decides to press even more into his space, kissing the stupid grin from his face.

Lucas makes a pleased sound against his lips. The kiss is tame enough, mouths sliding against each other comfortably, in a very familiar manner. Their position is a bit odd, Mark is all slumped against Lucas’ body.

“I wanna suck you off,” Lucas announces, just like that, after he has pulled away. If Mark’s face wasn’t feeling warm already, now it does.

“Here?”

“Yup.”

Mark stares at him for a second, in disbelief.

“You wanna… blow me in a goddamn treehouse?”

“Sounds about right.”

“You’re out of your mind, do you know that? People can see inside and anyone could climb up anyway...”

Lucas huffs, pouting childlishy, which is quite ironic considering how his hands are still in Mark’s shorts.

“That’s fun, isn’t it? And I doubt anyone would even come here,” he says in a whiny voice. It’s not like Lucas’ exhibitionistic streak is something new, really, and Mark has been dragged through a lot because of it. But it’d be a lie to say it hasn’t been, well, exciting. He swallows.

“But the windows,” he mumbles. Lucas pulls his hands from his shorts, tilting his head and looking at Mark with those big, big eyes. Mark sighs.

“Okay, okay,” he says softly. Lucas’ face lights up at this. He leans closer and kisses Mark on the lips again, with more pressure this time. His teeth scratch Mark’s lower lip.

“You’re the best,” he mumbles against his lips. Mark exhales through his nose.

Lucas lets go of his body, moving him around with his movements a bit clumsy. Mark lets the other on manhandle him, and it ends up with his back against the wall again, legs spread and Lucas between them.

Mark glances at the exit nervously. At least the window is next to him so Mark isn’t visible if someone sees through it, although Lucas is, but he can only hope that no one looks towards it. It’s sort of unlikely, he thinks. But Mark has a tendency to worry. That’s all.

Lucas leans closer, on his knees, pressing a kiss on Mark’s jawbone. He can feel the smile of his against him. Mark lets out a shuddering breath when the other one presses his hand on his crotch, palming him through the fabric.

“Don’t leave marks on visible places,” he warns him softly, since Lucas is pressing wet kisses on his neck and biting the skin gently as well. He nods and his hair brushes against Mark’s lower face. Having a sensitive neck is both a curse and blessing, the lightest touch making his toes curl which is honestly quite embarrassing.

Lucas slides his hand into his shorts again, although his time on the front side, and closes his fingers around Mark’s still mostly soft dick. He moves his own hand to Lucas’ chin to lead his face closer to Mark’s, just to kiss him again. He sighs softly into the kiss when the other one tugs his fist around him, and Lucas takes advantage of Mark’s opened lips, licking into his mouth messily.

It doesn’t take too long until his lips are wet with spit, feeling already sort of swollen, and there’s familiar warmth running in his veins. Lucas tugs Mark’s shorts down before just pulling them off, earning a small noise of complaint from him. It’s a bit uncomfortable to sit on the cold wooden floor with his ass bare.

Lucas gives him a reassuring smile, moving his palms on Mark’s sides, sliding them underneath his shirt and rubbing the skin gently. He presses a kiss on the corner of his mouth, grinning.

Mark watches, biting on his lower lip, as Lucas lays down on his stomach, his arms bent and leaning against his spread thighs. He swallows again, almost wanting to look away, and the brief feeling of shame makes his cheeks heat up. Lucas’ feet are pressed against the other end of the treehouse, which looks quite funny, but Mark can barely bring any attention to it.

Lucas opens his mouth, lips curled up into a smirk, slowly dragging his tongue across the tip of Mark’s dick. He is too easy to rile up, really, because a full body shiver wrecks through him when Lucas closes his fingers around the base of cock, tugging more harshly. His heartbeat is drumming against his chest in a fast pace, trying to keep his breathing calm not to embarrass himself any further.

He knows Lucas likes to push his buttons and Mark gives in, always, because secretly he likes the way the other one can toss him around.

Lucas’ mouth his awfully warm and wet around him when he finally takes him into his mouth. He sucks gently, almost teasingly, and Mark feels him drag his tongue across the sensitive area right under the head. He inhales to keep himself from whining.

Mark squeezes his hands into fists where they’re pressed against the floor on his sides. He bites on his tongue, breathing through his nose, and wanting to shut his eyes but he knows Lucas doesn’t like that. And it’s just in his nature to want to be good.

It wouldn’t take much effort from Lucas to deepthroat him but he still focuses his attention on the tip, and despite it giving him the friction he needs, Mark wants still more, wants to buck into his mouth properly but he can’t. Mark bends his neck and the back of his head hits the wall with a surprisingly loud noise.

“Ah, fuck,” he curses and Lucas, being the awful person he is, laughs on his dick. Maybe he’d say something about it if it weren’t for the vibrations of his giggle and how Lucas decides to slide his mouth further down with hollowed cheeks. He starts to bob his head, for both Mark’s enjoyment and suffering because small noises start to escape from his throat, despite trying to keep his mouth shut.

It’s not a secret to Lucas that Mark is more sensitive than not. Sweat is wetting his back, the fabric of his t-shirt sticking to it, and his nails press into his palms from trying to stay still. Lucas slides his mouth from Mark’s dick.

“You can hold my hair, you know,” Lucas tells him with a crooked smile. Mark responds with a weak and strangled moan. Glancing down, his dick looks very wet and achingly red, and God, he can feel it as well. It’s embarrassing.

“Cute,” Lucas chuckles. Mark isn’t sure what he means by that but he isn't going to ask. Lucas decides to press a kiss on the flushed skin, but instead of putting his mouth back on Mark’s dick, he nudges his thigh for Mark to spread them more. He does it a bit hesitantly.

A surprised moan spills from his lips when Lucas bites down on the thin skin of his inner thigh. It makes him jolt and even though the other one laps his tongue against the sore spot, Mark can’t help the way is dick twitches. Lucas seems to notice it, cocking his brow with interest.

He is sure his face must be firetruck red by now. He just wants Lucas’ mouth back on his dick and make him come because Mark is getting a bit desperate, but of course he doesn’t to voice this aloud. Lucas grabs his other leg by his kneecap, lifting it a bit for more access. It’s an uncomfortable position to be in for Mark but Lucas doesn’t seem to care. As shameless as always.

Mark’s abdominals keep tightening and untightening from trying to keep himself grounded while Lucas takes his sweet time on sucking hickeys on his inner thighs. A bead of precum oozes from his slit. Mark lets out a heavy exhale.

“Lucas,” he whines brokenly, honestly far too gone to care, “Can you just make me come?” Mark’s voice is fairly quiet but Lucas hears it anyway, looking at him where he is lapping his tongue against his skin.

“Aw, of course,” Lucas says, his breath warm against his skin. Mark shivers again. He lets his leg down, placing his mouth back on his dick, thankfully, even though Mark almost bucks into the warmth. This time his hands find Lucas’ head, holding to his hair.

Lucas doesn’t tease as much, to Mark’s relief, sucking with determination. He doesn’t pull his hair, doesn’t dare to, just grips it pathetically. It doesn’t take too long before Mark can feel the edge nearing.

“I’m gonna come,” he warns with a broken voice.

“Finish in my mouth,” Lucas pulls off from his cock to say this before sliding his mouth back down. Mark nods, not trusting himself with any more words. Lucas holds his palm on his bare thigh, rubbing his thumb against the skin almost encouragingly.

Mark comes with a choked up moan, hips stuttering weakly. Lucas sucks him through it, apparently swallowing, licking across the tip and digging his tongue into the slit, until Mark is tugging his hair for him to pull his head away, softened and sensitive. His breath is coming out in small huffs, chest heaving with it.

Lucas presses a final kiss on his thigh, littered with bite marks, before pulling himself up. Mark looks at him with eyes half closed, bones heavy, still somewhat coming down from it.

He reaches out with his hand to pat down Lucas’ hair, for it has risen up and been messed around by his hands. Mark gives him a weak smile and Lucas grins back, with his lips very swollen and wet.

“Kiss me,” he mumbles softly, not really caring about the fact his dick was in Lucas’ mouth a second ago, “And give me shorts.”

Lucas looks around to spot the shorts—they’re a pile of fabric in the corner of the treehouse—before leaning towards them and giving them back to Mark, who thanks him. He doesn’t really want to move but he doesn’t want to sit there with his ass bare any longer, so Mark shuffles around to put them back on.

To fulfill the initial suggestion, Lucas shifts closer to Mark to kiss him on the lips. It’s a bit lazy, with Mark’s hand stroking his cheek.

“Should I jerk you off?” he asks. At first Mark was awful with such crude words and expressions but being around someone like Lucas has made him loosen up a lot, and while it’s a bit awkward to say them aloud still, he doesn’t care as much anymore. Lucas nods enthusiastically.

“Oh, yes, please do,” he says. Mark laughs at his expression, a weird giggle from his mouth.

They shift around to find a comfortable position just to discover that the easiest one is sitting beside each other with Mark turned towards Lucas. He undoes his zipper and pulls Lucas’ dick out instead of dragging down his clothes, unlike the other one had done to him.

They continue kissing while Mark works his hand on Lucas’ dick with lazy strokes, swiping his thumb across his slit. Mark can only guess that he has been hard for some time because it’s easy to get him leaking with precum, gasping into Mark’s mouth.

Lucas comes quickly into his fist, holding Mark by his arm and admittedly, it hurts a bit but he can’t find himself minding. He moans Mark’s name into his mouth and manages to pull Mark’s hand away from his cock before he can stroke him into oversensitivity. It’s not that Mark is weak, no, but Lucas is just strong. That’s all there is to it.

After parting from their kiss, Mark looks around to where he can wipe the cum from his palm, and there Lucas is, again, grabbing him by his wrist.

“Why are you so gross?” Mark whines when Lucas laps his tongue against his palm. It tickles.

“I had my mouth on your dick of all places and you’re still concerned about me putting your hand into my mouth?” Lucas laughs with a raised brow. Mark rolls his eyes.

Lucas’ cheeks are flushed and his mouth red. The treehouse smells like sweat and other bodily fluids, which seems so awfully inappropriate if Mark thinks about it at all. Goodbye, childhood. Lucas kisses his cheek.

“I can fuck you here next time,” Lucas whispers into his ear, voice low but the smile is prominent in it. Mark makes a scandalized sound, pushing him away.

“There won’t be a next time if I push you down now,” he threatens him but it lacks any spice. Lucas laughs loudly, and Mark can’t help but laugh with him, breathless.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> writing mark getting his dick sucked to deal with the difficulty of this life But HEY I ONLY EVER WRITE KINKY SEX OR BDSM SCENES Anything With Power Dynamics I TRIED REALLY HARD TO MAKE THIS JUST CASUAL AND SILLY!!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY CLASS. T__T also in the series of "andy doesnt know how to write dialogue, especially casual bants but he tries really hard please dont be mean."  
> in any case, i hope u enjoyed this, let me know if u did!!! comments are my life supply  
> 


End file.
